


Loki/Reader- Are We Star Crossed Lovers Too?

by orphan_account



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Meeting, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Soulmates, bookworms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a hopeless romantic currently infatuated with the story of Romeo and Juliet. </p>
<p>So what happens when you recite lines and your Romeo appears?</p>
<p>This is a one shot inspired by watching Shakespeare in Love.</p>
<p>Could be a possible series if requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki/Reader- Are We Star Crossed Lovers Too?

Living in the tower made you feel like Rapunzel sometimes. 

At the end of every mission, everyone retreated to their bedrooms. It was like a family after dinner in the modern age. 

You hated these days because you wanted to just hangout with someone.. Anyone. 

However, you entertained yourself with books, plays, poetry.. Whatever you can get your hands on. 

Your room was covered in books from ceiling to floor. You craved a new story as soon as you finished the last. You were a bookworm. Proud of it too. 

______________

For the last few days you were infatuated with Shakespeare. 

Currently you were reading Romeo and Juliet. You were a hopeless romantic so this struck your chords in the deepest part of your soul. 

You never found love. It was always a puppy love. A crush. A feeling that goes away after a while. 

You sighed thinking of finding someone one day. Albeit, not like Romeo and Juliet. 

_____________

You rehearsed Juliet's lines for the fun of it. You envisioned yourself as the girl with a forbidden lover. The feeling of intense love.. And pain. 

It was an adrenaline rush for you. 

You opened up your balcony doors to let in the cool night air. 

You smiled as it gave you goosebumps. 

You wanted to try out the lines as if you were in a play tonight. 

_____________

“Romeo Romeo.. Wherefore art thou Romeo?” You spoke softly.. 

You recited the lines perfectly. Delivering them with such passion. 

“Romeo, doff thy name And for that name, which is no part of thee - Take all myself”

A deep voice arose from underneath your balcony. It was smooth.. tantalizing and mysterious. 

It didn't scare you. In fact you wanted more.. 

“I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo.”

Your heart was fluttering. Who could it be? How do they know the lines of Romeo so well? You cannot recognize the voice.

You continued your part, “What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?”

You walked closer to the edge of the balcony. You wanted to peer down but before you could a man was levitating up to your gaze. 

His pale skin was lit brightly by the moonlight. His dark features showcased his dark green eyes. He was lean from what you can see in the armor he wore. He smiled shyly at you. 

He continued on, “By a name..I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself … Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word.”

“Loki” You spoke softly.. Smiling at him. 

You recognized him from all the files laid around on the table for all the avengers to look through. He’s the enemy. The man I’m supposed to bring to justice. 

So why am I not running?

He watched as your eyes were fixated with his. He knew that you knew about him. It was a shame that the two of you could never be. 

You wanted to speak but he put his finger against your lips. Stunned, you watched as he bent forward and placed his lips against your cheek. 

You closed your eyes to feel the softness of his lips. So gentle.. And then it vanished.  
__________________

You awoke on the love seat in your living room. You sat up quickly, looking around the room for some kind of sign that you were not the only one there. 

Romeo and Juliet fell onto the floor. You picked it up and immediately opened the page up to the moment you rehearsed in your dream. 

You blinked furiously as you saw the names of the characters had changed. 

Juliet was changed to your name??

And Romeo was changed to.. Loki. 

So it wasn’t a dream. 

You smiled and hugged the book to you heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment :D!


End file.
